1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to debris screening devices and, more particularly, to a removable, diaphanous screen assembly and attachment provision for golf carts and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a recreational activity enjoyed by millions of people around the world. Golf is an outdoor activity and involves moving around on cut grass fields. Many golf courses are located in areas with moderate to warm average temperatures and often have trees and ponds as part of the landscaping. Golfers enjoy being outdoors and being exposed to the sun and pleasant weather conditions.
Golf requires the use of a set of golf clubs and other accouterments that in aggregate are fairly heavy. To avoid the burden of carrying the club set and other accessories around by hand, many golfers use small wheeled vehicles called golf carts to carry themselves and their equipment around the golf course. The use of a golf cart also opens up the pleasures of golf to individuals who might not otherwise be capable of walking around the golf course and carrying their equipment because of physical infirmity or advancing age.
As the vehicles are driven outdoors in varying weather conditions, the vehicle and occupants are exposed to potentially inclement weather. The vehicle and occupants are also exposed to any ambient wind that may exist as well as the relative air motion induced when the vehicle is underway. The vehicle and occupants are also exposed to flying insects, falling leaves, and other airborne debris. These insects and other debris are a constant irritant and could enter the occupants' mouths or impact and injure their eyes. In addition, the distraction to the driver from unimpeded airborne objects could result in an accident.
In order to protect the occupants from wind and weather intrusion and airborne debris while in motion, a typical golf cart is fitted with a windshield assembly. This windshield is typically a glass or transparent plastic assembly placed in front of the passenger compartment. The windshield typically extends the full width and height of the forward side of the passenger compartment, providing total coverage for the driver and any passengers. The windshield assembly is hinged at the bottom to allow the user to fold the windshield forward. This allows the users to lower the windshield and feel the wind in their face as they drive the cart.
However, this type of windshield has several drawbacks. With the typical windshield assembly the user has two options for use: fold the screen completely forward or fold it up and secure it. The drawback to using a golf cart with the windshield folded forward is that, while permitting unrestricted airflow, such use offers the driver and passenger no protection from flying debris or insects. The drawback to using the golf cart with the windshield in the upright position is that, while shielding the occupants from wind, weather, and debris intrusion, the windshield blocks all airflow from the forward direction. While safer, the golfers' pleasurable experience of feeling the breeze as they drive is precluded with the windshield in the upright position. While there may have been some attempt to form windshield devices that allow some airflow through while inhibiting entry of particulates and insects, these devices have generally been relatively ineffective and obtrusive in appearance.
Hence, there is a need for a golf cart screen that both permits air to flow through to thereby cool the occupants while still keeping bugs and particles away from the occupants' faces. To this end, there is a need for an easily retrofitted assembly that can accomplish these objectives which can be installed in a simple manner that does not affect the overall appearance of the golf cart or inhibit proper operation of the existing windshield.